


Writing Advent 2018

by TheBardsCipher



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, I'm going to shove as many A Christmas Carol references as I can and no one can stop me, Screw word counts, may be ooc, not edited, still don't know how to do scottish accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Ducktales one-shots for each day of the month. Each drabble is supposed to be 100 words...yeah...some might be but not most.Prompts from: asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles





	1. Christmas Dragon

“There's no such thing as a Christmas Dragon...” Huey said as he folded his arms.

Webby was sitting on top of the couch's back. “What? You don't believe me?” She asked.

Huey looked around at his brothers. “Never heard of it...”

“You said the same thing about the Terraformians and yet we saw them face to face...” Lena said, pointing the candy cane she had in Huey's direction. She stuck it back in her mouth and pulled the blanket she was curled up in tighter. “However, if this adventure involves going outside I'm going to pass,” she added.

Webby smiled back at Huey. “See!”

Huey raised an eyebrow. “That doesn't prove that there's a Christmas Dragon! That just proves that I'm not always correct,” he said.

“But you won't know if you're wrong until you come with me!” Webby said.

Huey groaned. “Fine,” he muttered. He got up off the couch and waited for Webby to come after. He glanced at Lena. “You coming?”

Lena smirked. “I've got the entire couch to myself now. Maybe next time,” she said. She proceeded to lean sideways so she flopped down onto the rest of the cushions and stretch herself so she took up the entire couch. “Dewey might be interested though...”

Huey rolled his eyes and followed after Webby. “Lena suggests to go see if Dewey wants to come with us...” he said.

Webby smiled. “Perfect!” She ran into the dining room where Louie and Dewey were sitting across from each other, a small pile of cards in between them and the rest of the cards in their hands.

“Four fours!” Dewey said as he placed four cards onto the pile.

“Lie...” Louie said.

Dewey groaned and grabbed the pile of cards off the table. “How did you know?” He asked.

“I placed a four down when I said that I had a six and another four is in my hand...” Louie said.

“Hey! Who wants to go find a Christmas Dragon with me and Huey!” Webby slammed her hands down on the table as she jumped, causing Louie to let out a yelp and toss his cards in the air.

“Stop doing that...” Louie muttered as he started collecting them with Huey's help.

“Me! This game is boring with two people!” Dewey stood up in his chair and leapt out of it.

Louie shrugged. “I think I'm going to go see if I can watch something on TV,” he said.

Huey sighed. “Good luck getting the remote from Lena. Christmas specials are on...”

Louie shrugged. “Christmas specials aren't too bad...” He left the room.

Huey turned to Webby and Dewey. “Alright, so what do we need to do?” He asked.

Webby smiled. “Christmas Dragons like candy canes and tinsel and shiny ornaments, so I was thinking of finding some in one of the supply closets!”

“Or we could ask Uncle Donald! He's been decorating the inside of the boat house!” Dewey said.

“And we can ask Lena where she found the candy cane stash...” Huey said.

Webby smiled. “Let's go get the tinsel and small ornaments first since it'll take less time finding those!” She grabbed both of the boys' hands and dragged them out of the kitchen.

Soon enough they were heading up the ramp onto the house boat. “Uncle Donald!” Dewey called out.

Donald opened up the doors. “What's up?” He asked.

Dewey smiled and rocked on his feet. “Do you have some tinsel you wouldn't mind letting us play with?”

Webby beamed. “And little shiny ornaments? They don't have to be glass! The cheap plastic kind! But shiny!”

Donald tilted his head and looked at the two suspiciously. He then turned to Huey. “Why?”

Huey opened his mouth to respond but Webby spoke up. “To decorate my room of course! I don't decorate my room for Christmas since Scrooge isn't really fond of Christmas decorations and I thought I'd give it a try! Dewey told me that you love decorating for the holidays and have all the stuff for it, so we came to you!”

Donald beamed. “Well, why didn't you say so!” He led the kids in and within ten minutes they had plenty of tinsel and a few color packs of plastic ornaments, most of which were shiny.

Huey held the door to Webby's bedroom open. “You're telling me that you're decorating your room to try and capture a dragon?”

Webby set down the tinsel in a pile. “No! I'm capturing a dragon, a decorated room in just a bonus. I didn't want to lie to him why we need the material! Now come help me figure out how to get these to these to the top of my shelf!”

It took about an hour to decorate the room. There was tinsel of all sorts of color along Webby's bookshelves and ornaments hung from the curtain bar (which got up there with help from her grappling hook) and from tacks on an empty cork board she had.

Webby looked around. “Yep! I think a Christmas Dragon would certainly like this! Let's go ask Lena were the candy canes are!”

As soon as they got down the stairs a scream came from the TV room and Webby's friendship bracelet started to faintly glow blue.

“Lena!” Webby started to run as fast as she could towards the TV room and Huey and Dewey followed after.

The scene before Webby when she slid into the TV room made her pause. Louie was standing on top of a recliner with a book held high above his head. Lena was standing on the couch with what looked like a brand new candy cane shoved in her mouth and suspended in the air glowing blue was a small green and red lizard like creature with wings no bigger than a candy cane.

“Found it!” Louie said as Hhuey and Dewey ran in.

“I told you they were real!” Webby said pointing at it.

“Webby, is this what I think it is?” Lena said as she pulled the candy cane out of her mouth.

“Yep! That's a Christmas Dragon!”

“What does it want? It's gotta want something if it's bugging the two kids who didn't get roped into the hunt to find it...” Lena said.

Webby shrugged. “Probably your candy cane...”

“No way, it can get it's own candy cane!”

Huey rubbed his forehead. “Where are the candy canes?” He asked.

Lena tilted her head. “You won't tell that I've been the one snatching the candy canes?”

“We'll blame it on the dragon!” Dewey responded before Huey could.

“Sweet, they're in the kitchen, highest shelf on the cupboard closest to the fridge!”

Dewey and Huey ran off to grab a candy cane.

Webby ran over and grabbed the dragon. “Hey there little buddy!”

“He's not a buddy, he tried to steal my candy cane...” Lena said.

“Oh, he didn't mean to! He probably sensed that I had tinsel and shiny ornaments in my room and thought your candy cane was a offering to him!”

“It was in my mouth!”

Webby laughed. “Oh you're so sweet! Ooh, do you breath ice or fire! If your breathed ice that would fit the season so well but if you breathed fire you could warm things up like my hands or hot cocoa!”

Lena sighed. “Webby, I doubt Scrooge would like you playing with something that could freeze your enemies or burn the house down...”

Webby smiled. “Oh, but look at him isn't he cute!” She held the dragon out to face Lena. The dragon tilted it's head.

“No...it looks like a jerk who almost stole my candy cane...” Lena said flatly.

Dewey ran out with three candy canes in his hands. “Uh, yeah...think our cover is blown. Beakley caught us while we were standing on the counter. Huey is currently taking care of that...”

Webby took one of the candy canes and held it out the dragon. “Can we name it?”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“I think I'll name him Twinkle!”


	2. Caroling

Webby was bouncing up and down as she followed behind Donald and the triplets. “I've never been caroling before! Oh! This'll be so fun! I've been practicing and I think I have almost all the songs memorized!”

“It's really fun!” Dewey said.

“So what are we singing first?” Webby asked.

Louie shrugged and glanced over at Huey.

“If we go by the mall they'll probably want classics like Let it Snow and Winter Wonderland and we can do super long ones like 12 Days. If we go door to door we could do two songs and then end with We Wish You a Merry Christmas...”

“Speaking of We Wish You a Merry Christmas, what exactly is Figgy Pudding?” Lena asked. She was walked behind Webby and the boys. She had a dark grey coat on that had fuzz along the hood and mint colored gloves and hat. She had a fluffy grey and lavender blanket wrapped around her.

“It's like pudding...but made out of figs...I think...” Louie said.

“That sounds gross...” Lena said, “Why would people want that so bad?”

“Can we sing the Wooden Soldier song! I like that one!” Webby said excitedly.

Donald sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “We'll make sure to sing at least one song that each of you like, so yes we can sing the Wooden Soldier song if that's the one you really want to sing,” he said.

Webby cheered.

“I wanna sing Let it Snow!” Dewey said excitedly.

“I'll pick Up on the Housetop!” Huey said.

“Oh! Mine will be Deck the Halls!” Louie announced.

“Need I remind you that the Deck they mean is Decorate not hitting someone,” Huey commented.

“I know that, but its still a fun song...” Louie said. “I was seven and eight, can we let it go...”

“You hit me last year when we sang it...” Huey said.

Louie shrugged. “Past me was dumb.”

Donald looked over at Lena. “What about you? What song would you like to sing?

Lena tensed up. “Oh, um, I'm good with whatever. I'm not picky...” she said.

Webby smiled. “Come on! What's your favorite Christmas song!”

Lena shrugged. “I don't really have one? As weird as it sounds, when you're being used as a minion by a shadow witch you don't really listen to a whole lot of Christmas songs...or much of Christmas anything...”

Webby tilted her head. “Huey handed you a packet with several songs and the lyrics right?”

Lena patted her coat pocket. “Yep, and I've got it on me...”

“So why don't you pick one from there?” Dewey asked.

Lena blushed. “Because my favorite isn't on there...” she admitted.

“But I thought you just said you didn't have a favorite?” Louie said.

“Scrooge showed me a song, but its not common and I didn't want to bring it up...” Lena said.

Donald smiled and folded his arms. “Try us,” he said.

“Yeah, and if Webby doesn't know the lyrics I can bring them up on my phone,” Louie said.

“It's called Oh What a Merry Christmas Day,” Lena said.

“OH! THAT ONE!” Webby said cheerfully. “Scrooge used to act like he hated Christmas, but sometimes when I was hiding in the vents to catch Santa I'd hear it playing really early in the morning! That was before I learned Santa wasn't aloud to visit Scrooge...”

Donald nodded his head. “Oh I know that one,” he said.

Each of the boys nodded their heads. “Yeah, Uncle Donald taught it to us when we were little,” Huey said.

Lena smiled. “Well, guess that's my song!”

Donald watched as Huey wrote down the song that each of them chose. “Alright, we're almost to the mall. We can sing there until everyone's ready to go home,” he said.

Webby beamed up at Lena and grabbed her hand. “Let's hurry then!” She ran up ahead, pulling Lena along, blanket flapping as she tried to keep up.

“Don't go too far!” Donald called out.

“Don't worry! You'll be able to hear us by our singing!” Webby shouted before bursting out into song.

“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!” Webby started.

“Everywhere you go!” Lena chimed in.

The girls giggled and the triplets ran up ahead to start singing along with them. Donald just shook his head as he followed behind the kids. Today would be a long but fun day.


	3. Warm Flannel Blanket

Webby carefully opened the door to Lena's room. “Lena,” she called out softly, not sure if Lena was asleep and not wanting to wake her up if she was. Breakfast was nearly finished and Lena was usually up by now, usually because Dewey's or Donald's singing woke her up. So as soon as Webby had finished her breakfast, she ran up to check on Lena.

Lena's room was surprisingly organized. All the spellbooks that Scrooge had okayed with them were on the bookshelf except for a couple which were neatly stacked on Lena's desk in the corner, along with Lena's new journal, sketchbook, and colored pencils. No trash was on the floor except for a couple of crumple up pieces of paper next to the trash bin.

Webby glanced around. There on the bed was a big lump covered by the big flannel comforter than she remembered Scrooge getting Lena a couple weeks ago. “Lena...” she said.

The lump moved and shifted before Lena poked her head. “It's cold...I don't wanna get up...” Lena said.

Webby laughed. “There's warm food downstairs...” she said.

Lena hummed. “Tempting,” she said.

Webby walked over to the bed and sat on it. “It's oatmeal! Granny made it. She laid out honey, just for you!”

Lena was quiet for a second before rolling back into the blanket. “It's cold...”

Webby sighed and draped herself on top of Lena. “Wake up...”

“No.”

“I'll make you hot cocoa.”

“Mmm, nah.”

Webby rolled her eyes. “How about this, you dig out the super fluffy blanket from the chest and I can still make you hot cocoa...”

“But I'm warm in here,” Lena said.

Webby looked at the blanket. “Alright,” she said. She rolled off of Lena, grabbed the edged of the giant comforter and started folding.

Lena poked her head out. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Making you a burrito,” Webby said without even looking up from what she was doing.

“Wha-” Lena yelped as Webby lifted her up still wrapped in the blanket. “Webby!”

“If you're not going to leave your blanket, I'll just work around it. You're not forgetting breakfast while I'm around!” Webby said.

Lena laughed as they left the room. “Alright, as long as I'm not cold...”


	4. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

“You want me to wear what?” Lena said.

“It's called an ugly Christmas Sweater. It's like our Christmas sweater Uncle Donald made us last year, but more extra...” Dewey said.

“Wait, Donald can knit?” Lena muttered. She then shook her head and looked back at the group in front of her. “Wait, what do you mean more extra? Where would you even wear a sweater like that?”

Huey shrugged. “Most times people wear them at Christmas parties.”

“Why?” Lena asked.

“Because they're pure chaos...” Louie said.

Webby beamed. “Mine lights up! Look!” She pressed a button that was on the inside of the pink sweater and each of the snowflakes on the sweater lit up a different color.

Lena's eyes widened. “Wow...that is...something...” she said. She then folded her arms and sighed. “Fine...I'm taking it you guys also got me one?”

Dewey beamed and he pulled out a sweater from a bag. “TA-DA!” He said. He held out a black sweater with a red, green, yellow, and blue Christmas light pattern wrapped around it messily. The cuff of the sleeves were red and zig-zagged and completely coated in glitter.

Lena stared at the sweater. She opened her mouth to say something before closing this it again. She brought her hand up to her face as she hummed. “Well, I don't hate it...” she said.

“Well, then we did good. This is the correct response to the perfect Christmas sweater,” Louie stated.

Lena started laughing. “I'm gonna get glitter everywhere...”

Dewey beamed. “I'll join you!” He flicked his sweater, a dark blue one with a christmas tree on it with glitter making up the tinsel and little ornaments dangling from it, and red and gold glitter floated into the air.

Lena looked around at the others. Huey's sweater was red with a fair isle pattern with snowflakes and trees and what appeared to be dinosaurs with presents. Louie's was green with an argyle pattern and a giant gingerbread man with it's leg snapped off and the words “Oh Snap” on it.

Lena grabbed the sweater Dewey was holding out to her. “Give me the darn thing,” she grumbled before pulling it on. “There, as long as I'm not the only nerd wearing one...”


	5. Snowed In

The kids were sitting on the couch with five movies on the coffee table and a TV with an error message on the screen in front of them. “So I picked out A Christmas Carol, Webby picked out Rudolph, Lena you picked out The He-” Huey was cut off by a shout coming from the doorway.

“Game Night!” Uncle Scrooge exclaimed.

Dewey groaned. “What now?”

Uncle Scrooge looked at them. “We're snowed in and what better way to spend the time than playing board games?”

Webby beamed and Lena tilted her head. “What games do you have?” Lena asked.

Louie jumped up and grabbed both the girls' wrists. “Actually Uncle Scrooge, we were just about to make a paper chain, you know for the Christmas tree!” He said.

“Yeah! Do you happen to know where the glitter is? Oh, and some scissors!” Dewey said as he jumped up off the couch.

“'Yep! Paper chains! Were totally about to do that...” Huey stuttered nervously. Louie and Dewey both glanced at him.

Lena looked over at the boys confused, but before she could say anything Louie dragged her and Webby out of the room.

“Ask Beakley for the glitter. I'll come check on you lot in a few!” Scrooge called out.

Soon they were seated around the table with a pile of paper, several pairs of scissors, and two things of glitter, red and gold. Huey and Louie were making themselves look busy by cutting out strips of paper, though most of them were uneven and wonky. Webby sat there carefully cutting out strips of paper. Dewey had a stick of glue and some glitter. Lena, however, was just sitting there bored.

“Okay, what was that all about? I'm not really one to talk, but that was kinda rude...” Lena said.

Louie looked up. “Look, when Uncle Scrooge gets in a game night mood its terrifying,” he said.

“He's super competitive,” Huey added.

“We're his enemies on game night,” Dewey muttered.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Over dramatic much? What's the worst that could happen?”

“Well, last time we had to make peace with a group of itty bitty people who turned out to be living in the manor...” Louie said.

Lena sat up straighter and tilted her head, a confused look on her face. “You had to what?”

“It was actually pretty cool! Louie made a peace offering and now they live on the Scroogeopoly board in Scrooge's room!” Webby said.

Lena grabbed a pile of the strips that Dewey had finished and started stapling them together in a nice red-gold-red-gold pattern. “So that's why there's a random board on his shelf...”

“Yep!” Webby said excitedly.

They sat there working chattering to each other for about an hour or so, but soon after they ran out of paper. They were putting everything away neatly and throwing away some trash when Scrooge came in.

“Game night?” He asked.

Webby opened her mouth but Dewey spoke up. “We were just about to ask Mrs. Beakley if we could make some cookies!”

Scrooge's smile fell slightly. “Oh...okay...” he said. He walked out of the room.

Webby whined. “Guys, he looked so sad...” she said.

“Would you rather him be sad or gloating?” Dewey asked.

“I don't know about you guys, but gloating is kinda fun,” Lena said.

“It is, but it's not fun being on the other end,” Louie said.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Well, if we're going to use making cookies as an excuse I better get some...” she said. She stormed off into the kitchen, Webby following behind.

The boys ran after her. “Hey! We still gotta ask Beakley!” Huey called out.

Soon, there smell of cookies was in the air while they were in the oven. Lena was sitting on the counter with the mixing bowl in her lap. Webby was standing next to her and Louie was leaning against the counter. Dewey had the spoon in his hand and was standing next to Huey.

“You're all going to get sick,” Huey muttered.

“If this is how I go, so be it,” Lena said.

“A chocolaty death!” Webby cried out.

Soon the buzzer beeped and Huey got up to take the cookies out of the oven. “Get off the counter so I have some place to put this pan...” he said as he opened the oven. He placed the pan down as soon as soon as the three of them had moved.

“Alright, so there's thirty-two cookies,” Dewey said.

“So that's three for everyone with five extra...” Huey said, doing the math quickly in his head.

“One more for us,” Louie said.

Scrooge poked his head into the kitchen. “Ah, you're done! Um, we could eat the cookie during game night...”

Huey was about to speak up but Lena was quicker. “That'd be great! That way we don't have to explore the entire manor for everyone,” she said. She turned to look sternly at the boys.

“Yeah! Games and a snack!” Webby said.

Louie glared back at Lena. “How about you and Webby go play with Scrooge and we can go take the cookies around to everyone else,” he said.

Lena shrugged. “Alright, if you want to be a party pooper!” She grabbed her cookies and followed after Scrooge.

Webby grabbed her cookies and ran after. “Wait for me! Can we play the game with the trains and the different maps! That's a fun three player game!”

A little while later, the boys peeked into the room to see Lena, Webby, and Scrooge laughing and cheering each other on.

“I'm placing these greens down to head to Munich,” Lena said. She placed the black train pieces down on the small squares.

“Ah! Ye sneaky little thing, you've blocked my train!” Scrooge said.

“Gotta be quicker old man,” Lena said with a laugh.

Webby laughed. “I'm laying these down to get to Athens!” Webby laid down a set of card and set up her purple trains. “And that finishes that card!”

“Is that your last card!” Lena said.

“Yep!”

“No way...” Scrooge muttered.

Louie glanced over at Dewey and Huey. He shrugged and then peeked back in.

“Hey, what are you playing,” Dewey asked.

“Train Game,” Scrooge said.

“It's better with very few people and not teams,” Webby said.

Huey laughed. “No way, Uncle Donald would play this with us when we were younger!”

“On that boat? How did you manage?” Scrooge said.

“I want to be blue!” Dewey said.

Lena smirked. “Gotta wait until we're done here...”

Scrooge smiled. “Nah, let them play. They just have to catch up...” he said.

Dewey grinned. “It's on!”

The triplets gathered around the table and grabbed their colored trains and began to play.


	6. Day 6- Figgy Pudding

Lena was sitting at the table with Webby at one of her sides and Louie at the other. Her phone was laying on the table and she could hear sound coming from the kitchen. She let out a sigh. “What are you guys up to?” She asked.

Louie shrugged. “We're not up to anything...” he said.

“Except making sure you're here and ready,” Webby said.

Lena looked at the two. “Ready for what? You're all up to something and I'm not sure if I like it...” she said.

Just then Dewey came out with a plate in his hands and set it in front of her. On the plate was some kind of cake.

“What's this?” Lena asked.

“Well, the other day you said you hadn't had figgy pudding so we figured that since its a such a staple in the holiday season that you should try some...” Dewey said.

Lena picked up the spoon and poked it. “Yay?” She said. “It doesn't even look like pudding?”

Louie shrugged. “Its not for everyone, I don't like it. Huey and Uncle Donald do...”

Dewey shrugged. “I'll eat it, but if you offered me figgy pudding or a chocolate cake, I'm totally eating the chocolate cake instead.”

Webby shrugged. “I like the figgy pudding Granny makes but that's about it.”

“And who made this?” Lena asked.

“Me and Huey with the help of Mrs. Beakley,” Dewey said.

Lena took a deep breath and dug into it. “It's not too bad, but I'm with Dewey, much rather have a chocolate cake...” She looked up at the boys. “Well, I'm not going to eat this all by myself, did you grab more spoons?”

Huey came in with enough spoons for the rest of them. “Here, and Mrs. Beakley made you some cookies Louie so you wouldn't feel left out.”

Louie snatched the cookies. “Heck yeah!”

The kids sat around munching on figgy pudding and cookies while talking about which was better, Lemon or Chocolate cake.


	7. Frosted Window

Lena was sitting on her nightstand and Webby was kneeling on the desk chair and both of the girls were doodling on the frosted window. There were dragons and elves and little stick figures. Webby was in the middle of drawing a Christmas tree and Lena was drawing a present.

“So, why can't we draw Santa on my window?” Lena asked.

“He and Scrooge got in an argument. He won't tell us all the details,” Webby said with a shrug.

“But he's like, an iconic Christmas symbol, I'd feel like we're missing something.”

Webby thought for a second. “We could draw the three ghosts!”

Lena tilted her head. “The who?”

“You know the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future?”

“Your family know the weirdest people...” Lena muttered. She had to remember that these guys also knew Storkules from the myths she read when she was younger and an actual goddess.

Webby smiled. “You'll meet them on Christmas. Past is kinda sensitive but if you're friendly to him, he should be okay. Present is pretty fun, but he's really good at card games. Future is kinda scary at first glance but he's actually pretty cool if you get to know him,” Webby said.

Lena nodded her head. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Granny used to date future.”

“What? No way!”

Webby nodded and smiled a bit. “Yeah. It's actually kinda cool.” Webby started drawing the three ghosts on the window. “We could just place them here by the tree! Maybe Past could be sitting on the star!”

Lena smiled. “Can I draw reindeer antlers on Louie?”

Webby gasped. “Do it!”

Lena drew antlers on Louie. When she was finished and snowball hit the window, causing Lena to yelp and smudge a small section of the drawing. “Oh come on!” Suddenly her phone dinged. She picked it up to read the message.

**Green Knight**

_I dont wear antlers. Thats all dewey._

_Ah man, I didnt mean to screw up your art. Tell Webs Im sorry._

Lena smirked. “Hey, Webby, Louie wants a drawing of him wearing some antlers on your window. That's it, nothing else.”

Webby beamed. “Let's go!”

Lena pulled out her phone.

_You should see what we're going to draw on Webby's window._


	8. North Pole

“Della! We are not sneaking up to the North Pole!” Donald said. He sat cross legged on his bed and watched as Della paced back and forth in the center of their room. He looked back down to his guitar as he absentmindedly played it.

“Oh come on! It'll work! We'll be here and back before Uncle Scrooge even noticed we're gone!” Della said. “I just wanna see the guy once and maybe if he's dumb enough we can catch him!” She smiled over at him. “What do you say!”

Donald rolled his eyes. “My answer is no. I'm willing to go camp outside with you, but not even some kid dressed in blue from the future can convince me to go with you on some destined to fail trip to the North Pole because some movie convinced you that it'd only take a day on train,” he said.

Della folded her arms and pouted. “How do you know it'd take longer than a day! We're part of the McDuck family! We can do anything!”

Donald groaned, placed his guitar on his bed, and stormed over to the globe on Della's nightstand. “Della, this is the Earth!”

“Well, duh, get to your point.”

Donald pointed to the very top of the globe. “This is the North Pole.” He moved over to point to the relaive area of where the McDuck Manor was. “This is where we live give or take several miles.” He stuck another finger on the other side of the country. “This is the area where that amusement park Gladstone visited a couple years ago is. This is a five day drive!” He twisted his hand so that he was pointing to the area they lived in and straight up north using the same distance. “Not even close. Plus you'd have to go through at least one other country.”

“I have a passport!” Della said.

“We're fourteen. You'd need an adult,” Donald said flatly.

Della huffed and sat on her bed pouting. “Aren't you curious what Santa got you though? What if he got you a guitar that never went out of tune?”

Donald sighed. “That'd be a Christmas miracle...” Donald muttered.

Della smiled. “You wanna see if we can catch him this year! Maybe we can lasso the bottom of his sleigh and catch a ride!”

Donald looked at her with an unamused look.

Della laughed. “What? I'd make sure we'd get off at the next house. Or...at least a house in Duckberg. Wouldn't want to old men giving us lectures on Christmas Day,” she said.

Donald rolled his eyes. “Fine, but if you're planning on going skyward today, you better get some goggles and enough layers for the wind chill.”

Della cheered. “YES!”


	9. Cookies for Santa

Dewey and Webby were seated in Webby's room, a notebook between them. “Alright, and you think you'll be able to get this stuff before the 24th?” Webby asked.

“Yep! It'll be simple to convince Uncle Donald to help me find them,” Dewey said.

Lena pushed open the door. “I found the other two nerds,” she said. She led Huey and Louie into the room.

Webby looked up and smiled. “'Thanks Lena!”

Louie sighed. “What are we doing?”

“We're making Christmas plans,” Dewey said.

“What do you mean?” Huey asked as he sat down and looked over the notebook. “Is this a grocery list?”

“Yep! For cookies!” Webby said.

“Ah, okay we're making cookies for Santa. So what's the plan?”

“Well, you three are going to convince Donald to take you shopping for the ingredients!” Webby announced.

“Like that'll be hard, we probably won't even need to go shopping,” Louie commented.

“Then we're going to make them, possibly with Granny's help, she probably won't mind too much.”

“Then we're going to take them to the amphitheater and then return to see if he left presents for us. If not its a decent start to the following year to get off the naughty list...” Lena said.

“The amphitheater?” Huey asked.

“Well, we certainly can't leave them here. Uncle Scrooge will flip out,” Dewey said.

“Excellent point,” Louie said.

Huey sighed. “Alright, I'm in, but if we're leaving them at the amphitheater I'm going to look for a box to set them in...”

“Great idea!” Webby said as she jumped up.

Dewey jotted the box down on their list. “Alright, we've got a couple weeks to go so we'll be fine. We should bake them on the 23rd and get them out there sometime on the 24th. Maybe we can convince Uncle Donald to help us...”


	10. Gingerbread

“Why can't I just eat it?” Lena asked as she held up the side of a gingerbread house.

“Because we're supposed to be making houses. You take the pieces of gingerbread and the icing and you build a house and then you can decorate the house with the candy!” Webby said.

“Okay, but when do I get to eat it?” Lena asked. She looked the side she was holding over. There were dots making out the windows and a door. “Do I get to eat it?”

“You can probably eat it after Uncle Donald gets photos of it,” Louie said.

“Or you might have to wait for a few days so that everyone can enjoy it,” Huey said.

“But wouldn't it be stale by then?” Lena asked. She watched as Huey was carefully doing the mental math on his corners.

“That's the best way to eat it,” Dewey said. He was already trying to carefully hold a corner together with the icing.

“You're kidding right?” Lena said.

“When did you start worrying if something was stale?” Louie asked as he sloppily iced a corner together.

“Since it was sitting in front of me perfectly ready to eat,” Lena snapped back.

“But its not ready to eat. You gotta make the house first!” Webby said. She was looking over at Lena with puppy dog eyes and Lena gave in.

“Fine, but I'm eating it as soon as we can. Gingerbread is the best...” Lena said. She watched as Webby showed her how to make the house and tried to follow along. Her house ended up a little lopsided, but it wasn't nearly as as bad as Louie's, which looked like a single breath could knock it over.

“Now Granny bought a lot of candy so you can snack on some of them,” Webby said as she grabbed a hand full of gum drops.

“So I can decorate it however I want?” Lena asked.

Webby nodded her head. “Yep! And with anything, we've got sprinkles, coconut shavings, gum drops, those small yellow sour candies, those really hot red ones, some chocolate balls, peppermints both the red and green ones, and all sorts of others!”

Dewey cheered. “Peppermints!”

Huey rolled his eyes. He was still trying to get his roof on without too much of a problem.

Lena smiled. She traced each window and the door, adding coconut shavings along the window. She added a wreath by using green sprinkles and red stringy candy for the bow. She added snow by a combination of the coconut shavings and white sprinkles. She added the gumdrops to the line of frosting holding the two roof pieces together similar to the pictures of gingerbread houses she'd seen before. She opted out of using the red hot candies and added some of the yellow ones along the edge of the roof like lights. She added a few peppermints in odd places just because she wanted some on her house, did she need a reason?

She then started doing the gingerbread people. Each kid had five figures. Lena decided to make each of the kids. She dressed each one in their usual outfit, but Louie's had little red hot candies for his eyes. “Look, because your the evil triplet!” She said with a smirk.

Louie rolled his eyes. “I'm going to dress yours in a pretty pink dress and a tiara...” he said.

Len then added antlers to Dewey's using the chocolate. “And Dewey has antlers because he refused to take those dumb things off the other day...”

“Yes!”

“And Huey has that stupid book...because somehow it's always on him.”

“Okay fair, but its not stupid!”

Webby beamed. “What about me!”

Lena hummed. She then added what looked like Webby's night goggles. “How's that?”

Webby gasped. “It's perfect!”

Lena smiled and set the gingerbread kids in front of her house. She jumped when she heard someone behind her and the sound of a phone camera going off.

“Looks great!” Donald said. Behind her.

Lena smiled. “Thanks!”


	11. Mistletoe

“So turns out someone hung up mistletoe in the middle of the bedroom hallway,” Dewey said as he entered the TV room rubbing his forehead.

“Ooooh who kissed you!” Louie said as he draped himself over the armrest of the couch to look at Dewey.

“Mrs. Beakley and I got stuck under it. She kissed my forehead. Said she should have stopped but she forgot that it was that hallway,” he grumbled.

“Thanks for the warning!” Lena said.

“But what about when we have to head to bed?” Webby said.

“Yeah, and how long is it going to be up?” Huey asked.

Dewey shrugged. “I don't know and we have to do anything we can NOT to get under it with someone else!”

“Spy training?” Webby perked up.

Lena laughed. “Heck yeah, spy training!”

For the next week everyone did whatever they could to avoid the mistletoe. Webby used her grappling hook to get up into the rafters and chandeliers, because she didn't need to kiss anyone if she was ABOVE the mistletoe. Louie and Dewey pressed themselves against the walls so they weren't directly under the mistletoe. Lena figured that since the house was so big anyways that she could find at least six different ways to get to each room. Huey figured that since everyone else was avoiding the mistletoe he could simply walk under it, after all the worst that could happen was a kiss on the head from the adults, which wasn't too bad.

The kids were playing truth or dare in Webby's room when they heard someone yell in the hallway.

“You've got to be kidding me! The blasted mistletoe is still up there and I had to get caught under it with you!”

Webby looked up. “That sounds like Granny...” she said.

Louie ran to the door and peeked out. “Oh, this will be gold!” He laughed.

The others ran over to see what was going on. Underneath the mistletoe were Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth.

“Well, I'm not pleased about it either,” Duckworth muttered.

Beakley rolled her eyes. “Might as well get it over with...” she muttered. She leaned over to kiss Duckworth on the cheek, but before she could Duckworth vanished into thin air. She let out a sigh. “Oh thank goodness...” She quickly walked away.

“Lena! I dare you to stand under the mistletoe!” Louie shouted.

“Why do you always pick the worst dares for me!” Lena said. She stomped over and stood under the mistletoe. “'If any of you nerds come over and kiss me, I'll deck you!”

“I told you deck means to hit someone!” Louie said to Huey. Louie ran out into the hall. He turned to face Lena and ran towards her.

“Louie I swear!” Lena shouted as she ran out from under the mistletoe.

Louie jumped and grabbed the mistletoe. “DECK THE HALLS!” He shouted as he tore the mistletoe down. He tumbled to the ground with a laugh and the others ran to gather around him.

“Louie are you okay?” Webby asked.

“You need to be more careful!” Huey grumbled.

“Yo! That was so cool!” Dewey said.

“You're lucky I moved squirt...” Lena grumbled.

Louie lifted the mistletoe. “The evil has been defeated...”


	12. Christmas Tree

Lena looked up at the giant tree. “You want us to decorate this entire tree?” She asked.

Scrooge laughed. “Webby and Huey decorated it last year, with some help from Duckworth of course. It should be no big deal, besides it'll be fun. If you're worried about some of the glass ornaments you can ask Donald, Beakley, Duckworth, or me,” he said.

Lena looked at him. “You trust glass objects in here?”

Scrooge shrugged. “Oddly enough the boys slow down whenever they past by the tree...”

Lena nodded her head. “Okay...” she turned to the group of kids already decorating the trees. She walked over to Webby. “So, what the plan?” she asked.

Huey looked over. “”We're starting from the bottom to the top, which will probably mainly be decorated by you, Webby, and Duckworth. We'll start with the tinsel and then the ornaments,” he said.

Lena tilted her head. “What about the lights?” She asked.

Huey looked at the tree. “We're not putting the typical lights on because of fire hazards, but Uncle Donald bought these fake candles that you flick a switch and they light up. We'll be putting those on the tree instead.”

Lena tilted her head and looked up. “What about the ones on the top, you'd have half of them lit up and not the rest...”

“That's what Duckworth's for!” Dewey said from where he stood untangling some of the tinsel.

Duckworth popped up behind him. “I wouldn't say that's all I'm here for,” he said, making Dewey let out a yelp.

Lena looked at Webby. “And how are you and I helping with decorating the top?”

“Magic!” Webby said cheerfully. She then lifted the grappling hook. “Also, the grappling hook.”

Lena laughed. “Alright, let's do this!” She said as she grabbed the tinsel that Dewey had untangled. She started going around the tree carefully, laying the multicolored tinsel along the branches of the tree. It didn't take long until the tree got too high even for her.

“I'll get the next set of tinsel onto the tree!” Webby announced, grabbing the tinsel and her grappling hook.

“I'll lift someone up to help!” Lena announced.

Webby quickly shot the hook and swung down, placing the tinsel on the tree and Lena, lifted Dewey up so he could get it placed a bit better on the tree and then carefully scooted along so he could get the tinsel on the rest of the branches. Eventually Duckworth took over and placed the tinsel along the top.

The kids started placing the ornaments around. The heavier ones towards the bottom and the cloth and light wooden ones along the top. Webby and Lena used their magic to carefully lift each of the ornaments up and, with Duckworth's help, placed them on the branches.

By the end of the afternoon, the tree was fully decorated. Lena stared up at it in awe. “Woah...” she muttered.

“What? Never seen a Christmas tree?” Louie asked.

“Wha-yeah...of course but not like...up this close or anything...” Lena stammered.

Webby beamed and pulled Lena in a hug. “And this time you helped!” She said excitedly.

Lena laughed. “Alright, I get it, Christmas magic and all that...” she said.

Scrooge walked in. “I see ya got the tree decorated! Looks like you kids had fun!”

Lena beamed in his direction. “'Yeah, we did.”


	13. Scrooge

Scrooge stormed down the hall with Donald right behind him. “I can't believe you thought about putting lights out again! Didn't ya learn anything from last year when Launchpad crashed in the yard!”

Donald rolled his eyes. “Launchpad crashes into everything...”

“Yeah, but he landed between your lights last year!”

“Uncle Scrooge, its just a little decoration for Christmas!”

Scrooge opened the door to his office. “BAH HUMBUG!” He said before storming in and slamming the door.

Lena peeked around the corner. “Wow...Webby's right. He does say that phrase...” she muttered.

Donald walked back in her direction and caught sight of her. He sighed. “You heard all of that didn't you...”

Lena nodded. “I knew Scrooge didn't like Christmas all that much, but I didn't know he was such, well, a scrooge about it...” she said.

Donald laughed. “He doesn't hate Christmas as much as he acts like he does. He just doesn't like Santa or the big deal that people make of it,” he said.

Lena smirked. “You're one of those people,” she stated.

Donald shrugged and led her back to the others. “I think its fun,” he said simply.

“Think what's fun? Decorating or getting on Scrooge's nerves?” Lena asked, an eyebrow raised.

Donald smirked. “I never said it had to be just one...”

Lena laughed. “So is it true that Scrooge is friends with three ghosts because they mistook him for the wrong Scrooge?”

Donald laughed. “You think that's the weirdest story about the old man?”

Lena shrugged. “I don't know, this family just seems to get weirder the longer I stay...”

Donald smiled. “That's fair.”


	14. Coal

“So what's on your Christmas list?” Webby asked.

The kids were all seated in the TV room and were supposed to be making their Christmas wish list. That's what Donald had sat them down to do anyways after they nearly bowled him over playing tag in the hallways.

“Some books that's been on my reading list, a couple movies, and one of those model plane kits that you build yourself. That'd be fun,” Huey said.

“Oh! Can I help? I wanna place the stickers on it!” Dewey said. He looked over his list. “I asked for some video games, Legos, and some movies, but mine isn't done yet...”

Webby smiled. “Oh! Legos are fun! I asked for for some books too and some spy equipment. I doubt Donald would be able to get me spy equipment but Granny might!” She turned to Lena and Louie. “What about you two?”

Louie smirked. “'It's cute you think I'm getting presents,” he said.

Dewey rolled his eyes. “These aren't for Santa, these are the lists for Uncle Donald.”

Louie leaned back in his chair. “I can see it now. COAL! Everywhere! I never understood why parents threatened their children with coal, don't they know what coal becomes?”

“Diamonds?” Huey asked.

“DIAMONDS!” Louie echoed. “If you give your children coal, they have future diamonds. Just put pressure on it and you have a diamond...”

“There's a lot more to it than that, but I guess?” Huey muttered.

“Yeah, I'm the same boat as Louie, I'll probably get coal too,” Lena said.

“NO!” Webby said.

“But Webby, we could start a business. Make your own diamond. Fifty dollars a chunk of coal,” Lena said.

“That's not how it works,” Huey said.

“Oh...I like it...” Louie said. “'We could sell people the chunks of coal and perhaps one of those pressure heater things...”

“That sounds dangerous...” Dewey butted in.

“Well, then we'll make them sign wavers...” Lena said with a shrug.

“And if they asked us if it worked for us we could just pull out a diamond that Lena used magic on...” Louie added.

Lena smiled. “Yeah! Think about it Webby, if I got coal for Christmas we'd have the perfect material to practice transmutation on!”

Webby smiled but it quickly went back to a frown. “No! Only bad people get coal and neither you or Louie have been bad! I won't let either of you think that! I will tackle you both into a hug if I have to!”

“Run...” Louie muttered as he stood up and grabbed Lena's upper arm to drag her with him but before he could get anywhere Webby had him and Lena in a tight bear hug. “LENA YOU SLOW POKE! NOW WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS HUG UNTIL WE ADMIT WE'VE BEEN GOOD!”

Lena shrugged with a smirk on her face. “Oh no, whatever will we do...”

Dewey and Huey looked at each other. “You think Santa has a back-up plan if the naughty kids want coal?” Dewey asked.

“I have no idea...I sure hope so...” Huey muttered. “It's not like we have to worry about Santa though...”


	15. Sledding

The kids stood at the top of the hill, sleds in their hands. They'd convinced Donald to take them out to the local sledding hill.

Webby tilted her head. “Compared to Mount Neverrest this looks so small...” she said.

Dewey smiled. “It'll still be fun though. We could build up our own jumps too!”

Huey sighed. “Or we could just go sledding like all the other kids here...”

Louie shrugged. “I'll go first, then.” He said. He placed his green sled down and sat on it, sending it speeding down. Due to hid sled being circular, he spun in circles the entire way down.

Lena leaned forward as she watched Louie go down. “Uh, you think he's gonna be sick?” She asked.

Dewey waved his hand dismissingly. “Ah, he'll be fine. You wanna go down next or shall I?”

“You might as well Little Boy Blue,” Lena said.

Dewey smiled and got his blue sled. “Hey, Webby! Wanna race?” He asked.

Webby beamed and placed her sled on the hill near his. “You're on!”

Lena smiled. “Alright! Ready, set, GO!” She counted. She watched as the two launched themselves down the hill.

Huey glanced over at Lena. “You wanna go next?” He asked.

Lena shrugged. “I guess. It's been a while since I've actually been sledding though,” she said.

Huey glanced at the old fashioned sled that Scrooge was letting Lena use and then at the hill. “Well, you sit on the sled, push off the ground or let gravity take you, and then hold on tight as you go down the hill.”

Lena threw a bunch of snow at him. “I know how to sled you dork,” she said.

Huey laughed. “Then go!”

“I will!” Lena said with very little bite. She placed her sled down and sat down on it. The sled tilted forward and away she went. The cold air biting at her beak and making her eyes water. She laughed and let out a whoop before the sled skid to a stop and tipped over, knocking her off. She laid there laughing in the snow.

Webby ran over. “You okay?”

Lena beamed. “I forgot how fun that was!”

Webby smiled and helped Lena up. “Well, once Huey's down we can all walk back up and go down some more!”

Lena couldn't help the smile that stretched across her beak.


	16. Mittens/Gloves

Lena curled up on the couch playing with a toy that Scrooge had shown her how to make. It wasn't really that difficult of one to make and it made good use the buttons she'd found laying around. Maybe she found something to get everyone for Christmas.

Webby came running in. “Hey, wanna come build a snowman with us?”

Lena shrugged as she pulled the string button was on. The button quickly spun and made a faint humming sound. “I'd like to but I don't really have any gloves...” she said.

Webby smiled. “Oh! You could use one of my pairs for right now! Here! These ones have those fancy fingers that let you use tech!” Webby said excitedly as she dug through her pockets. She pulled out a pair of dark blue gloves with grey on the fingertips.

Lena smiled. “Thanks. Hope you know I'll probably be taking more photos than actually helping though...” she said.

Webby shrugged. “You'll be with us,” she said.

The two ran outside to help build the snowmen.

A couple days later Lena woke up to find a mint colored hat and glove set. Lena couldn't help but smile.


	17. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long...and the fireplace is barely there but its what I wrote!
> 
> (Why yes this is inspired by Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas)

Webby led Lena towards the fireplace, where the other kids were gathering around Donald. “Come on! It'll be fun!” Webby said excitedly.

“What are we doing?” Lena asked.

“Listening to stories! Donald and Uncle Scrooge either will read us or tell us stories!” Webby explained.

“And you can understand Donald?” Lena asked.

Webby nudged Lena. “Admit it, you can understand him too!”

Lena sighed. “Fine...”

Both girls arrived at the fireplace and sat down. Dewey waved at them and then motioned towards Donald and Scrooge. “They've been arguing over who's going to tel what story for the last ten minutes...” he whispered.

Lena smirked. “What are the stories about?”

“No clue, but it sounds like one of them involves reindeer,” Louie said.

“Are we finally going to learn the story of why Scrooge doesn't like Santa?” Webby gasped.

Hhuey shrugged. “If they don't stop soon I say we take control of the Christmas story,” he said.

Lena smirked. “Can we act it out?”

Webby beamed. “CAN WE?!”

Huey jumped at Webby's exclamation. “I guess? Sure?”

Webby and Lena high-fived. “Let's hope they keep arguing!”

Dewey shrugged. “I'm ready to butt in now...” he said.

Louie nodded his head. “Let's go!”

Dewey jumped up and ran over to the plush chair that was seated near the fireplace. He jumped on top of it and spread his arms out as he crouched down, the perfect setting the mood pose. “THIS IS THE STORY OF....um...of....” He paused for a second as he thought. “OF THREE BROTHERS AND THEY'RE TWO BASICALLY SISTERS!”

Lena face palmed. Where was this going?

Dewey motioned to himself, then Huey, and then Louie. “One Christmas, the three brothers had so much fun, that they were sad when it was all over! They asked the younger of the two girls what they could do so the fun never stopped!”

Webby bounced herself up as she grabbed the armrest. “She suggested that the brothers wish upon a falling star!”

Dewey smiled. “Yes! To the middle brother it sounded like a brilliant idea!”

Louie shrugged. “The youngest brother decided that he'd go with it, what could go wrong?”

Huey waved his hands in the air. “What could go wrong! Wishes on stars rarely work!”

Dewey smirked. “The oldest didn't believe in Christmas magic, but the middlest and youngest brothers wouldn't be swayed. They quickly convinced the older brother and the three of them went out to the back porch and wished upon the first falling star they saw. 'We wish it could be Christmas everyday!' They said. They headed to bed with hope in their hearts. The next morning when they woke up, when they opened the door, the oldest of the two girls was caught creeping down the hall to their room.”

Lena folded her arms and looked at the three of them. She knew where this was supposed to go now. “Oh darn, you're awake. I thought I'd be able to wake you up with a Christmas present,” she said. She let out a sigh and dropped her arms, acting defeated. “Guess I'll just have to give you your Christmas present later...”

Dewey gave her a thumbs up. “The brothers remembered the wake-up alarm from the day previous. The wish had worked! It was Christmas! Again! The brothers were so excited. Over and Over it was Christmas! Over and over, they dodged the older girl's dart attack, even getting her themselves a few times. Over and over, they opened their presents. Over and over, they challenged the younger girl to a hide and seek game. Over and over, they went sledding. Over and over they listened to their family Christmas stories and would drive their Uncles insane when they guess the twist ending. However, after experiencing the exact same day over and over again, the things that gave them joy bored them.”

“I told you so!” Huey said when Dewey paused.

“How was I supposed to guess this would happen?” Louie added.

“What are you three talking about?” Webby said.

“Yeah, you've been acting weird all night. Like, super weird...” Lena added.

“What would you do if you were caught in a time loop?” Dewey asked.

“Well, how did you get in the time loop?” Webby asked.

“We wished upon a star,” Dewey said.

“Well, wish upon a star again. If you really are caught in a time loop, then that star should fall again,” Lena said. Webby gave her a high five.

Dewey beamed at the other kids. “So the brothers ran back onto the porch as fast as they could. They arrived just in time because as soon as they got to the railing the star started to fall. 'We wish for everything to go back to normal!' The youngest shouted.”

“We're sorry we played with the linear time stream!” Huey pleaded.

“This idea was super dumb and I'll bonk my brother on the head if he ever suggests something like this again!” Louie added.

The girls laughed and Dewey continued. “The next morning, the door was kicked open and the oldest girl shot darts at them.”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU NERDS!” Lena cried out. She then acted out shooting each of the brothers.

“The brothers were terrified that the wish hadn't worked and they all looked at each other terrified. 'What day is it?' Asked the middlest brother.”

“Uh,” Lena started. She then turned to Webby. “I think I broke them!” She called.

Webby ran over to Lena and skid to a stop beside her. “Did the prank work?” She asked.

Lena motioned to the boys. “Yes?”

“What prank?” Huey asked.

“Well, I told you that you guys were gonna wish upon a star to relive Christmas over again, so she thought it would be funny to do the exact same prank she did to you yesterday,” Webby said.

Dewey smirked. “The brothers looked at each other and then sighed.”

“Don't ever do that again!” Louie said.

“Yes, the wish worked...” Huey said.

Webby bounced and gasped. “It did?!”

“Is that why you were terrified?” Lena asked.

“The brothers explained what had happened to the two girls. The younger growing more excited while the older rolled her eyes, a lot. Eventually the brothers and their basically sisters ran down the stairs, excited for the new day. THE END!” Dewey said.

The group of children heard clapping behind them and they looked over to see Scrooge and Donald, seated in a couple chairs that they had pulled over.

“Nice job, you lot have a knack for acting and story telling...” Scrooge said.

“Very well done! It was fun!” Donald said.

Dewey beamed. “Thanks! It wouldn't have nearly been as good without my actors and actresses though!”

Scrooge smiled. “Well, I guess me and Donald will have ta wait until tomorrow ta tell our stories,” he said as he stood up. “And maybe we could have some more stories from you guys.”

“That'd be fun!” Dewey said excitedly.

“Next time I'm telling one!” Lena said.

“Yeah!” Webby said as she bounced up.


	18. Cider

“Okay, but you do realize we're eleven right?” Louie said as he watched Scrooge poor each of the kids a drink.

“It's sparkling cider Louie, there is no alcohol. I'm not gonna give children drinks like that...” Scrooge said as he glared at the boy.

“'Besides, Donald would have his head if he even thought about it,” Lena said.

“So, it's just fancy apple juice?” Huey asked.

“Pretty much,” Scrooge said.

“Do you have the alcoholic cider?” Dewey asked.

“No! Why would I?” Scrooge grumped. He rolled his eyes. “Just drink up. You were the ones who wanted to try it...”

Dewey shrugged and sipped at the drink. “It's not too bad, but it's like...bubbly apple juice. Nothing to special...”

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. “You sound so disappointed?”

“Well, it was in a glass bottle and glass usually means fancy!” Dewey said as if it was obvious why he was disappointed.

Lena smirked. “Boy, do you have a lot of disappointments coming your way...”

Webby shrugged. “I don't think its too bad. It doesn't completely taste like apple juice...”

Huey shrugged. “I agree with Dewey on this one. Not a big fan,” he said.

Louie sipped at his drink. “I honestly think its better than eggnog.”

The entire table gasped.

“Donald would cry if he heard you say that,” Scrooge said with a chuckle.


	19. Christmas Cabin

Lena curled up besides Webby on the ground in front of the fireplace. “It was pretty neat that Donald said we could come with him and the boys for this weekend trip,” she said.

Webby smiled. “Even if it doesn't have the best of internet access?” She asked.

Lena laughed. “Yes, even if I can't hide behind my phone, but I can hide behind a book if the boys get too annoying,” she said.

Louie tossed a paper airplane in the girl's direction from the couch behind them. “Us? Get too annoying? Not possible,” he said with a smirk.

Dewey slid over to sit by the girls. “Admit it, you have fun with us!”

Lena shrugged. “Okay, I admit it, I have fun...teasing you three.”

Huey snorted. “I'm not sure what you were expecting Dewey...”

Donald rolled his eyes. He was seated on a chair to the right of the girls. “I've got board games and some card games. If they get too annoying I could sit them down to play a game,” he offered.

Lena felt a small smile on her face. “Nah, its fine. I'll just challenge them to a snowball fight or something,” she said.

Webby beamed. “Board games! Which ones!”

Donald leaned over the side of his chair as he dug in the box he packed full of games and movies. “I brought the Train Game, the boys like it and Scrooge told me you two enjoyed it, Scrabble, In a Pickle, Uno, Trivia, and several puzzles and decks of cards. Oh and tenzi and six different sets of playing dice,” he said.

Huey folded his arms. “You brought you fantasy game didn't you?”

Donald shrugged. “I brought the book with a pre-made adventure just in case.”

“Yes!” Webby said excitedly.

Lena looked at the pile. “We're totally prepared for a weekend in a cabin with no service...”


	20. Holiday Party

“You weren't joking when you said that your grandmother was dating Death!”

“I didn't say Death, I said Ghost of Christmas Future, and did you really doubt me?”

“A little, I mean Ghost of Christmas Future is really unique...”

Lena was standing at the top of the stairs, Webby a couple steps ahead of her, and out in the foyer were all the people invited to this small Holiday Party. In the crowd was Mrs. Beakley, holding hands with a skeleton in a dark cloak.

“Over here!” A voice called out. Dewey was waving at the two girls. He and his brothers were seated in a circle and the sound of dice seemed to emit from them.

Webby and Lena ran over. All three boys were wearing their Christmas Sweaters from Donald, they were all planning to wear their ugly ones on Christmas. This year, Donald had made both Webby and Lena a sweater, Webby's pink with a purple present stitched into it and Lena's was a minty color with a candy cane stitched into it. Lena wouldn't admit she liked the joke.

“Hey, you have two more sets of dice? I'm ready to wreck you,” she said.

“You mean deck?” Louie said.

“I'll deck you if you don't knock that joke off. Webby, do you have any bows or tinsel?” Lena said.

Webby and Dewey giggled and Huey rolled his eyes. “Can we not cause chaos at this holiday party?”

Lena looked around. “So I'm going to sound dumb or rude and maybe both, but why a holiday party and not just a Christmas party?”

Webby smiled. “Oh! Because Launchpad doesn't celebrate Christmas, but still wants to hang out with us at the party!”

Lena looked over at the pilot. “Oh?”

Webby smiled. “Yeah, he celebrates a holiday called Hanukkah, it's why he was gone that entire week and a half earlier this month.”

Lena tilted her head. “Oh! Okay, cool! So what do we do at a holiday party? I'm taking it play games?”

Webby beamed. “We eat a huge dinner! We play games! We watch movies! We sing songs! We do whatever we think could be fun at the time! So if we want to have a snowball fight we go have a snowball fight. Last year we got Christmas Present to join us!”

Lena laughed and folded her arms. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go convince the cricket to come play dice with us. What number are you dorks on anyways?”

“Dewey's on 4, Louie's on 6, and I'm on five. You're going to have to start from the beginning,” Huey said.

Lena smirked. “Or, I can get Cricket of Christmas Past to take us back to time and we can beat you in no time...”

Dewey grabbed the sleeve of her sweater. “Don't! We'll let you start at four!”

Lena smirked. “Game on!”


	21. Secret Santa

The box on the porch was simply labeled “Scrooge” and was wrapped in a simple red argyle paper with a green bow on it. It wasn't suspicious, which made it super suspicious.

“Do you think we should bring it in?” Dewey asked from the doorway.

“Can't tell yet,” Webby said as she and Huey looked over the box. Neither of them had picked it up yet. “There's no signs that it could be dangerous yet, but you never know...”

“The wrapping is done very well, not a single fold out of place,” Huey added.

“Okay, this is more odd than usual. It's a gift for Scrooge. Pick it up and take it to him,” Lena said. She was leaning against one of the columns after being pushed out of the way.

Louie was leaning in the doorway next to Dewey. “You say that, but Glomgold's tried to mail bombs to us before,” he said.

“I-I don't think you can actually mail bombs. Don't they check for that?” Lena said.

“They're usually really lousy bombs, barely blowing the box apart...” Huey shrugged.

Lena scrunched her shoulders by her head and lifted up her arms. “And you haven't tried arresting him before?”

“He's rich,” Dewey said simply.

“Scrooge is rich!”

Webby picked the box up, making all the boys shout in alarm. She shook it a couple times, which made Lena flinch. “It's fine! It hasn't exploding in my hands yet and I don't hear a ticking!”

“What if it explodes when you open it?” Dewey asked.

“We'll have Granny open it, she knows how those type of bombs work,” Webby said. She carried the box inside.

Scrooge walked into foyer. “Ah, what do you lot have there?”

“A package for you, but we're going to have Mrs. Beakley open it,” Louie said.

Scrooge's face lit up and he started laughing. “Ooh, now ya don't have ta worry about that. It's probably my Secret gift giver,” he said.

“You mean a Secret Santa?” Huey asked.

“Ack no! I would not let such an awful person ruin a fun and simple activity...” Scrooge grumbled.

“But what if it's Glomgold?” Webby asked.

“Ah, no I got Glomgold's name and he certainly wouldn't have mine. I make sure of that, since I'm in charge of the Billionaire Club's Secret Santa. Well, this was our first year doing it since we actually have enough members to do one...” Scrooge said.

“Fun,” Louie said.

“So you rig the thing?” Lena said.

“Nah, didn't rig it. Just made sure the person who's determined to get rid of me didn't end up with me. Could care less if Beaks or Ms. Owlson got my name,” Scrooge said.

“Do you know who got your name?” Dewey asked.

Scrooge laughed. “Of course. Ms. Owlson had my name. Mark Beaks announced who he got over the internet. The package is absolutely safe,” he said.

Webby passed the package over.

Scrooge too the bow off, stuck it onto Webby head, which made her laugh, and then unwrapped the box. He opened the box and pulled out a nice red sweater and a mug that had a plaid print on the outside. “Not bad,” he said.

Webby smiled. “Wow! She got you a nice sweater!”

“And one of those fancy mugs...” Louie said.

“I told you guys you were over reacting,” Lena said.

Scrooge laughed. “Nah, earlier this week I got a card labeled as my Secret Santa that was a vacation to a deserted island. Knew that wasn't Ms. Owlson's style and I've got Glomgold's handwriting memorized.”


	22. Christmas Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt totally sucks when you're writing minors...wtf do you do?

“So I was thinking. Since Scrooge wants to be here for Christmas so he doesn't have another incident like last year, which I still don't know all the details of Dewey,” Huey paused and turned his head to his brother.

Dewey shrugged. “It wasn't pretty okay, you know the important parts and that's that. No secrets,” he said crossing his heart. When he lifted his hand he accidentally hit a bouncy ball out of Webby's hand.

“Oh no!” Webby yelped as the bouncy ball rolled under the couch that Huey was sitting next to.

Huey got on his knees and started digging under the couch. He grabbed the bouncy ball and sat up. “Anyways, I propose-”

“You what?” Lena asked. She had a mischevious smirk on her face directed at the boy kneeling down in front of her. “You know you're like twelve right?”

Huey looked at her. “What?”

Louie snorted. “Uh, Huey, might want to stand up or sit down. Just stop kneeling and then continue...”

Huey stood up and then his eyes narrowed. “Very mature. Anyways, I propose-”

“I propose we use the word ''Suggest' nerd,” Lena whined.

Huey rolled his eyes. “I suggest, we ask Uncle Scrooge if it'd be alright if Uncle Donald took us to the lodge Uncle Scrooge owns for the weekend. It'd kinda be like a vacation or trip.”

Webby beamed. “That sounds fun! Let's go ask!”

Dewey jumped up. “Woohoo! Adventure!”

The three of them left while Lena and Louie stayed in the TV room. Louie high fived Lena.

“Watch out, he's gonna figure out a way to embarrass you back,” Louie said.

Lena shrugged. “He can try and if he does manage to embarrass me, I deserve it. High props to him too...”


	23. Meeting Santa Claus

Della and Donald were perched up in the tree above the net. It was Christmas Eve and they were in the middle of their yearly camp out to catch Santa Claus.

“Della, I doubt he's gonna come this way...” Donald muttered as he tugged on his coat carefully. “I mean, he never comes by this way and its still on Uncle Scrooge's property...”

“Sh, if we could sneak off the property without someone knowing I would,” Della said, absentmindedly waving her hand at Donald to shush him. “But we're close to the borderline so maybe...”

Donald rolled his eyes. “If you're sure...” he said. He messed with the rubix cube in his pocket.

They sat in the tree for about an hour before they heard a noise. There was pressure in the net and then the branch below them shook as the trap was sprung. Della dropped down and let out a squeal. “DONALD!”

Donald tensed up and climbed onto the lower branch carefully. “What are you yelling about?”

“We did it! We caught Santa!” Della exclaimed.

Sure enough when Donald got on the branch next to the one with the net trap he saw a polar bear dressed in all red and white. A red hat with white trim and pompom at the end was laying in the snow. “No way...” he muttered.

The man laughed. “Hohoho.” He offered the two teens a smile. “Why if it's not Della and Donald Duck!”

Donald tensed. “Della, we caught the real Santa Claus...” he whispered.

Della rolled her eyes. “Uh, duh...”

“Ah, yes, you've been doing this for several years now, haven't you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to stop by for the last while. You're uncle and I are not on...good terms...” Santa said.

Della smiled. “Well, now I have the best Christmas present for Uncle Scrooge!”

Santa laughed. “Am I what you would consider the best gift?”

“Well, yeah, one of Uncle Scrooge's enemies trapped in a net? What else would you wish for?” Della said excitedly. She slid down the rope to cute it down. “He'll be so happy!”

“Or he'll be upset because now one of his enemies is on his property...” Donald said flatly.

“You two do realize I still have presents to give to children right?” Santa asked.

Della paused. “Other children?”

Santa nodded his head. “Yeah, other kids like you and your brother...”

“We're fourteen...” Donald said.

“Okay, teens like you and your brother and younger children...” Santa said.

Della hesitated. “Like...Timothy?”

Santa nodded his head. “Yeah, like the little boy you tutor or Charlie, the kid Donald babysits...”

Donald shifted uncomfortably on the branch he was crouched on. “Della...maybe we should let him go...” Donald muttered.

Della let out a sigh. “Fine, you're free old man. But I will catch you one of these years,” she said. She started cutting the rope.

Santa snapped and he teleported out of the trap onto the ground underneath. He picked up his hat, brushed it off, and set it on his head. “Oh, I'm sure you will!” He said. He set his finger by his nose and with a nod he vanished.

Della folded her arms and let out a deep sigh. “Well, now what?” She asked.

“We go back to the camp, heat up the water and make hot chocolate and curl up in the sleeping bags...” Donald said.

Della nodded her head. “Oh, alright,” she grumbled.

Donald smiled. “You did the right thing...” he said.

Della huffed and blew some hair out of her face. “He would have gotten free anyways. He can teleport...”

“Hey, we know one thing! He can teleport! One, that explains SO much and two, now we can make an even batter trap!” Donald said trying to cheer his sister up.

Della smiled. “You're right! We should get started on that plan right away!”

“Maybe after Christmas alright...” Donald muttered.

“Fine, after Christmas...” Della said.


	24. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 1 am in the morning...I'm sorry...

Lena placed the last bow on the last present. She had gotten everyone a present, even Duckworth. She took a deep breath hopefully they'd all like them. They weren't much, she didn't have a whole lot, she had only been saving her allowance for about a month and a half.

For Huey she got him some sticky notes, high lighters, and she had made a string bookmark with beads.

For Dewey she bought a map, some markers, and had made him a small journal. He had asked what kinda of journals one could make and the sound of a travel journal was cool to him.

For Louie she bought a thing of headphones, a big pack of pep soda, and she made a small wooden box to store whatever trinkets he needed to keep hidden.

For Webby she bought a couple notebooks, a few spools of thread, and she also made Webby a journal.

For Donald she bought a new card game. It was a story telling one and she thought he'd like it.

For Launchpad she bought a keychain with the weird superhero he liked.

For Mrs. Beakley she bought a set of cookie cutters.

For Duckworth she bought a candle.

She hadn't been entirely sure what to buy Scrooge but she ended up making him a bookmark too. It wasn't much but it was something he couldn't go out and buy.

She was nervous handing everyone their presents, but she soon found out that she didn't need to be. Huey was excited and talking about some of the projects he'd need the items for. Dewey would have raced upstairs to hang the map up near his bunk if Donald hadn't grabbed him and told him to stay. Louie fist pumped when he found out he had his own personal stash of pep and brand new headphones. Webby beamed and pulled Lena into a hug. Donald had told her that he was excited to play the new game with the family. Launchpad smiled and thanked her, instantly pulling out the keys to the limo and sticking the keychain on. Mrs. Beakley said that her gift had been thoughtful. Duckworth thanked her, and Scrooge told her that the bookmark was lovely.

Lena just felt happy and warm. Then the adults each gave her a gift. Donald had given her a new scarf, one of those slightly fancy fashion scarves. Mrs. Beakley had gotten her some candles. Scrooge had bought her the fancy white and mint colored fuzzy shawl she had been looking at earlier that month. When the kids pulled a present out and handed it to her tried not to feel too overwhelemed.

“We all pitched together and bought you a present!” Dewey said.

“Yeah, we all agreed that you needed this and if was kinda expensive for just one of us so we all decided to get it for you!” Webby said.

“Guys...” Lena muttered. She was trying to not blush.

“Just open it,” Louie said.

She did and came to a black jewelry box. She opened it and it was a necklace. It was circular and looked similar to a cage. The bars of the cage formed hearts and knots. It could open and close and at the bottom on the box were about ten different colored pearls, one for each of the colors in the rainbow, pink, sky blue, white, and black. “It's so pretty...” she whispered.

“We figured you wouldn't want a pendant since it was similar to...yeah...and probably not a choker either since those sit really close to the neck,” Huey added.

Lena felt tears stream down her face and quickly she was wrapped into a giant hug. “You guys are the best,” she said.

“We just wanted you to feel great on your first actual Christmas...” Webby said.

“You did it! Congrats,” Lena laughed through her tears.


	25. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

“That little monster isn't anywhere nearby is it?” Lena whispered softly.

“You're going to have to be more specific. Considering we're sneaking around at night on the search for where Mrs. Beakley put the candy cane stash, little monster could be anything from Mrs. Beakley herself to Webby...” Louie answered.

“I meant that stupid dragon. I know Scrooge said Webby couldn't keep it but it keeps showing up...” Lena said.

Louie swiped his phone's flashlight around. “Uh, I don't see anything...” he said.

“Alright, let's go. She took it out of the cupboard by the fridge because we kept getting into it...also the dragon. Mrs. Beakley is very stern about food and where it belongs. Check the pantry, Ii'll check the rest of the cupboards...” Lena said. She pushed open the door to the kitchen.

Floating in the center of the room was Duckworth. “And what are you two up to?” He asked.

Both kids yelped. “DUCKWORTH!” Louie exclaimed.

Lena leaned against the doorway, trying to act like she hadn't just been frightened by the ghost. “What's up my ghost dude...” she said awkwardly with a nervous laugh at the end.

“You both fail at trying to act 'cool'. You're up to something and I am here to stop you,” Duckworth said.

“No, not at all...” Louie said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “What would make you think that?”

“It's past both of your bedtime, you're whispering, and sneaking about. Oh, and Ii may have been eavesdropping on your conversation earlier. I saw Twinkle this morning, was running off with a candy cane that he had gotten out of Mrs. Beakley's room...” he said.

“But she hates sticky stuff in areas without an item we can clean our hands with...” Louie whined.

“She isn't eating them so I figure she thinks its fine...” Duckworth replied.

“Oh, she's good...” Lena muttered.

Louie looked over at Duckworth and then at Lena. “Magic?” He asked.

Lena glared at him. “No way, I don't have any spells teleport and no way am I blending in with the shadows. That stuff is cold and it takes me forever to relax afterwords!”

Duckworth sighed. “Will you two just head off to bed?”

“No!” Both of them said.

“We have a mission,” Lena said.

“And you know we aren't a quitter family!” Louie added.

Duckworth sighed. “Unfortunately...”

The two kids nodded their heads to Duckworth and then rushed out of the kitchen. They snuck up to Beakley's room and went to carefully open the door.

“What are you two doing?” Mrs. Beakley said as she opened the door.

Both kids yelped and jumped backwards. “How did you hear us...” Lena asked. She then looked over at Louie. “Nevermind...”

“Hey! It's not my fault I can't use magic to make my footsteps quiet!” Louie whispered harshly.

“I'm a spy...besides Duckworth warned me you might be invading. You two are almost as bad as Twinkle...” Mrs. Beakley muttered.

“Why are we still using that thing's name...” Louie said.

Mrs. Beakley looked into her room. “It's nearly three in the morning. Yyou two are not getting a candy cane, but if you behave and head to bed now, maybe I'll add one to your hot chocolate tomorrow morning...” she said.

Both kids sighed. “Fine...” They whined.

Mrs. Beakley smiled and rolled her eyes. “Now head to bed...” she said.

They both started moving down the hall. “We're going...” Lena said.

“Good night!” Mrs. Beakley said.

“Night,” Louie said.


	26. Christmas Baby

Donald and the boys were curled up on the couch. They had just finished reading the final stave of A Christmas Carol and were now relaxing for a little while before any of them decided it was time to head to bed. Donald was slowly dozing off with Louie curled into his side, Huey was reading another small Christmas book, and Dewey was watching as Lena and Webby played a game that Scrooge had got Webby.

“Hey, Uncle Donald, what was our first Christmas like?” He asked.

Donald cracked open his eyes. “Hmm?”

“What was our first Christmas like? Dewey asked again.

Huey and Louie nodded their heads.

Donald was quiet as he slowly got out of the dozing fog he was in. “Well, I had gotten the house boat not too long ago and you three were just figuring out how to walk. Well, Dewey, you had already gotten the hang of it, Huey, you were nearly there, and Louie was just figuring it out...” Donald said.

Lena looked up. “You three learned how to walk on a boat?”

Dewey nodded his head. “Yep!”

Lena smirked. “Explains so much,” she muttered.

Dewey stuck his tongue out as Donald laughed.

“Anyways, at first all I had really bought was a tree and three stockings for you kiddos, since that was about all I could get with the money at the time, but another couple living at the docks at the time bought a wreath for the houseboat and some lights, so we did have some other decorations in time for Christmas. They didn't stay on for long though. Dewey, you were starting to figure out how to climb. You climbed the tree, or at least you tried. You never really got far, but you managed to get your feet of the ground a couple times,” Donald said.

Dewey laughed. “Heck yeah...”

“Wow, you've been trouble from the start,” Lena said.

Webby smiled. “Some things never change.”

Donald ruffled Dewey's hair. “He wasn't the only troublesome one though. I got them all little toys to play with but all Louie cared about were the boxes. Drove me nuts because I spent money on the toys and he was absolutely content with flinging the boxes around. The plastic that lets you see inside the box made a wobbling sound that he liked and he could chew on the corners. Threw a fit when I finally threw the boxes out but within a day he was playing with the toys I bought him,” Donald added.

“Ah...” Webby cooed.

“Oh my gosh, stop talking...this is embarrassing,” Louie muttered.

“Wait...is that why you like to tap on the empty pep cans when you're finished with them?” Lena asked.

“I don't tease you about your quirks,” Louie muttered.

“I'm not teasing, just curious,” Lena said.

“Yes! Now let's embarrass Huey!” Louie said. He curled further into Donald

Donald snorted as he poked Louie's side. “Alright, alright. I got you three candy canes for your Christmas stockings since they were a candy you could suck on. Huey got his, and some how both of yours stuck onto him. I'm still not entirely sure how. He was pink for a week. No matter how much I scrubbed I couldn't get him unpink until it faded. On the upside, he smelled like peppermint...”

Webby and Lena started laughing so hard. “Do you have pictures?” Webby asked.

Donald beamed. “Of course!”

“No way! Those are not coming to see the light,” Huey announced.

“Dewey, this was a terrible idea,” Louie said.

“Dewey, this is the best idea you've had all night,” Lena said.

Dewey blushed. “I think I might go with my brothers on this. Awful idea...”

The girls started giggling again.


	27. Tinsel

It was time to take down the tree and they were nearly done. However, Huey was having a difficult time trying to get the tinsel away from the girls.

“Guys we need that back so we can throw it away,” he said.

“Ah, Britannia, you look absolutely marvelous!” Webby said in her British accent.

“Why thank you Anglobeth, you don't look too bad yourself!” Lena replied back in her not so good British accent.

Both the girls had wrapped some of the tinsel around them to make belts and boas. They started giggling.

Huey cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. “We need to throw away the tinsel. It'll shed and get everywhere if we mess with it too much,” he said.

Both the girls sighed. “Right now?” Webby asked.

“Just a little bit longer?” Lena added.

Huey sighed. “Fine...a little bit longer, but as soon as they start to shed we need to throw them away so Uncle Scrooge doesn't get upset about a mess...” he said.

Webby beamed. “I've got an idea and we can throw them away as soon as we're done because they're definitely going to shed by the time we're done,” she said.

Lena smiled. “What is it?”

“We should do a fashion show!”

“Let's do it!” Lena said excitedly.

Dewey, who had been putting away the last of the ornaments looked up. “I wanna join!”

“Come on then! Huey and Louie can be judges!” Webby said excitedly.

“Oh thank goodness,” Louie muttered.

“Fine,” Huey said.

The three ran off with the entire pile of tinsel in their arms. Huey and Llouie started putting away the fake candles with Donald.

When they were finished Huey and Louie knocked on Webby's bedroom door. “Where are we doing this?” Huey asked.

“We'll be coming down the hallway in a few minutes. We had to wait for Dewey to get some stuff!” Webby said through the door. “No peeking and no conspiring!”

Huey rolled his eyes as Louie laughed. “Alright,” he said. He went to sit at the end of the hallway with Louie. Louie started typing on his phone and pulled something up.

“What are you doing?” Huey asked.

“You'll see,” Louie said.

A few minutes later Webby walked out of her room. The second she came out Louie tapped on his phone and catwalk music started playing, causing Huey to facepalm and Webby to beam.

Webby had dressed into a pink dress and had some blue tinsel tied into a bow around her hair and also around her waist. She had figured out how to tie some into a small cape that was tied around her. She walked down the hall, stopped a few feet away from where Huey and Louie were sitting and placed her hands underneath her chin as she posed, before turning around to walk back to her bedroom.

After Webby was Dewey, who was wearing a blue turtleneck. He had silver tinsel sitting on his shoulders like an untied scarf and around his wrists and up his arm. He walked down to relatively the same spot as Webby, flicked finger guns in Huey and Louie's direction, and then turned to walk back into Webby's room.

As soon as Dewey was inside, Lena came strutting out. She had a black dress on. Tied around her waist was a strange of golden tinsel with strands of all the different tinsel tied to it so they strung down. Behind her were individual long pieces of gold tinsel that looked they were tucked into her collar and pinned so they would form a cape like things that followed behind her. As soon as she got to the spot, she raised her hands and snapped, causing the tinsel flowing behind her to raise and fall as if wind had just lifted them up. She then turned and walked back to Webby's room.

As soon as she was gone Huey turned to Louie. “Lena?”

“Oh definitely, though maybe it was cheating that she used magic? So maybe Webby. She also had a cape that looked complicated...” Louie replied.

Huey hummed. “Should we call it a tie?”

“Maybe,” Louie said. “For Lena's performance, but Webby's style...”

“What about Dewey?” Huey asked.

“Kinda lazy, though I did like how he tied the tinsel up his arms. A close second place,” he said.

Huey nodded his head. “Alright, I guess we're ready,” he said.

Louie nodded his head. “Just texted Webby that its time to come get their ranks...” he said.

“You couldn't have phrased that more weird could you...” he said.

Soon the three walked back out and stood in front of Huey and Louie.

Louie stood up and cleared his voice to put on his best announcer voice. “Alright, the judges have spoken and we've come to a final conclusion. It is a tie! Well, a tie between Lena and Webby. Lena we absolutely love your performance, the use of magic was original and blew our minds, however Webby's style and use of the tinsel was absolutely fabulous and the cape impressed us. Sorry Dewey but your use of the tinsel was kinda lazy, though we did like how you did your arms, but it wasn't enough to save you.”

Dewey shrugged. “Fair. Though the use of magic, not fair.”

Lena shrugged. “No one said I couldn't,” she said.

Webby beamed and tackled Lena into a hug. “We won!”

Lena laughed.

Huey stood up. “Alright! Clean up! Time to throw the tinsel away!”

All three of them groaned. “Already!”

“Yes! You guys said so yourself!”

“Alright...”


	28. Snowballs

Lena and Webby were crouched behind some bushes. “Alright, how much longer?” Lena asked.

Webby looked up at the sky. “Uh, just a few minutes if I'm correct,” Webby replied.

Lena tilted her head. “Uh, alright?”

Webby pointed up to the sky. It was actually pretty sunny for being in the middle of winter. “Sun position. Why didn't you just check your phone?” Webby asked. She crouched down to start making snowballs.

“Left it inside, didn't want to get it wet,” Lena replied.

Webby nodded her head. “Makes sense...” she said. She continued to make snowballs and Lena started helping.

“So what's the plan?” Lena asked.

“We need to stay guard of our fort since that's where our flag is, but we also have to find the boys'. We should move together, I don't think either of us could take them all on alone,” Webby said.

Lena nodded her head. “Especially Dewey,” she muttered.

The pattering of feet shushed both girls and made them crouch even further down. They watched as Dewey ran by.

Webby quickly popped out and threw two snowballs at him.

“Where did you come from!” Dewey shrieked as he got hit. He let out a shiver as some fell down the back of his coat. “Were you seriously hiding in the bushes?”

Webby smirked as she held up another snowball. “I'll never tell!”

Dewey watched as three snowballs covered in blue magic floated in the air. “You totally were! Where's you're prison?”

Lena walked out of the bushes. “I'll show him. You keep an eye out,” she said. She walked over to Dewey. “Come on Little Boy Blue.”

“So I finally went and looked up what you're referencing. Why can't my nickname be something cool like Louie's?” Dewey whined.

“Because you're little and you're blue...” Lena said simply. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him along towards the prison that she and Webby had stomped out.

Webby laughed as she watched the two leave. She then turned towards the direction Dewey had just ran from. She had told Lena that they shouldn't separate if they were going into the half of the yard that was the boys. So she wouldn't, she'd just climb the tree and scout. She turned back again to watch Lena and Dewey. She noticed the three snowballs Lena had caused to float following behind her and Webby smiled.

She focused on the small amount of magic she could focus on command and combined it with the magic connected to her bracelet. She turned to the remaining snowballs that they had made. Maybe that was too much but four wouldn't be too bad so she focused on the top four snowballs on the pile. She took a deep breath.

“Snowballs take the air, follow me up there,” Webby came up with the spell on the fly, hoping it would work. Sure enough, the four snowballs started floating in the air and followed behind Webby as she climbed into the tree.

She stopped half way up the tree. She didn't want her cover to be blown and the tree thinned out if she went any higher and she wouldn't be surprised if Huey spotted her bright pink coat, plus four glowing bright blue snowballs wasn't necessarily stealthy either. However, from here she could spot both Huey and Louie and what she wanted to assume was their fort. Huey was pacing and Louie just stood there and perhaps shrugged. She watched as Huey quickly ran towards her and Lena's side of the yard and Louie followed after a little bit slower. She waited for them to cross over to their side before moving her hand and launching the snowballs at them.

“We're under attack!” Huey shouted as he dodged the first snowball, but got hit by the second. Louie quickly dodged the others.

“Are they using magic!” Louie exclaimed.

Webby gracefully leapt out of the tree and grabbed the other snowballs. She bursted out of the bushes and threw several at Louie, who quickly dodged them.

“You're on!” Louie said as he pulled several snowballs out of his coat pocket and launched them at Webby.

Webby dodged each of them. She caught sight of something in the corner of her eyes.

Lena was creeping up behind Louie with the biggest snowball Webby had ever seen. Lena lifted it up above her head and jumped at Louie, throwing it at him.

Louie was knocked down on his chest. “Oh come on! Why do we keep letting you two team up together!”

Webby looked over at Lena. “I know where their fort is!”

Lena nodded her head. “Get going then! As soon as these two get to the prison all three are going to be freed and you'll have little time!”

Webby nodded and then ran off as Lena helped Louie up and led him and Huey to the prison. Webby ran down the paths they had stomped down earlier that winter since it would be quicker, even though it would be more obvious which direction she ran and easier for the boys to catch up. She took a couple wrong turns and could hear Lena's yell of warning when the boys were set free. Soon though she found the fort. She noticed that the boys had actually built an actual Igloo and she had to crawl into it to grab their flag. As soon as she popped out, she could hear voices. She ducked into the brush.

“She got the flag,” Louie announced.

“Well, we can still stop her! They don't win until they get our flag to their fort,” Dewey said.

“Hopefully Huey can find their fort and flag before she can get back over...” Louie muttered.

Webby carefully snuck backwards until coming to another path and started running.

“PINK! OVER THERE!” Dewey shouted.

She could hear the boys chasing after her. She then felt someone grab her wrist and pulled her into the shadows. She looked up to see Lena holding a finger up to her beak. Webby nodded her head and watched as the two boys ran past.

“Shadow magic?” Webby whispered.

“We've already cheated a little bit, might as well go all in,” Lena replied with a shrug.

They continued running towards their fort while sticking to the shadows. They snuck past the two boys as they looked around wondering where Webby had disappeared to. They eventually reached their fort and sat on top of it when all three boys arrived.

Lena waved the flag high in the air. “We win!”

“We need to stop teaming them up...” Louie muttered.


	29. Holiday Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was gift giving, but I had already done that with present so I decided to find a different prompt.

“Now we're mainly going to Duckburg's park to walk and look at their lights, but Donald gave Launchpad a map of houses to drive by before we get there so you'll be seeing some holiday light displays,” Scrooge said from where he was seating in the limo.

All the kids' eyes grew wide.

“We're going to see the park lights! I've always wanted to see the lights that the park sets up!” Webby said excitedly.

“Uncle Donald used to take us all the time when we were younger!” Huey said.

Lena tilted her head. “I think I saw them the one winter I was here. I didn't know it was a huge thing. I mean, it was kinda huge for me since it was one of the few Christmas things I could do at the time...” she said. She blushed. “I remember being asked where my parents were a lot. Apparently a lot of worried parents go...”

Webby smiled and hugged Lena. “Well, now you're going with your family! This'll be so fun!”

“They do it up differently each year. Like I think they come up with a theme or something. I think this year's theme is silver and gold...you know like the song,” Dewey explained.

Lena smiled. “I can't wa-WOAH LOOK AT THAT HOUSE” Lena said excitedly as she pressed herself against the window.

The house outside was decorated top to bottom in lights and displays. There were light up reindeer that moved their heads up and down. A Santa was waving his hand in the yard.

Louie laughed. “Oh, that's nothing. You just wait until we get to the road where all the houses worked together to make a whole scene. If you go to the right channel you can watch the flashy lights sync up to the music. It's pretty impressive,” he said.

Lena laughed. “No way!”

After an hour of driving around, and countless lit up houses later, they arrived at the park.

“You were totally right! The music was synced up to the music nearly perfectly! It was so cool! How do you get the whole road to get in on that and so perfectly too! That's so cool!” Lena chatted excitedly to Louie.

“Must be impossible to sleep,” Scrooge muttered. “Anyways, we're here,” he said.

Launchpad opened the door and smiled at each of the kids as they pretty much pushed each other out before Scrooge and Donald got out. “What do you guys want to look at first?” He asked.

Webby and Lena were too interested in the lights to answer, but Huey looked up at him. “It looks like the best way to see everything is to follow the small arrow signs they have. They come in two colors, red for the quickest route and green for the route we want to take...”

“Yeah! Let's see everything!” Dewey said excitedly.

“Are we sure?” Louie asked. “'That's a lot of walking at its cold...”

“It is getting late, we went and looked at a lot of lit up houses....” Scrooge muttered.

Webby and Lena quickly turned to Scrooge and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please!” They whined.

Scrooge stuttered and then sighed. “Fine. Let's go follow the green arrows...” he said.

The two girls and Dewey cheered. Donald patted Scrooge's shoulder. “Let's go follow them before they cause some trouble,” Donald muttered.

Scrooge nodded his head and followed after.

All the trees were wrapped in strings of lights in either silver, white, or gold. There were lights above the pathways too with big ornaments dangling from them. Lena's eyes went wide. “Woah...” she whispered.

Webby grabbed Lena's wrist. “Look!” She said excitedly. She pointed forward and there was a big dome of lights and in the center was a giant star dangling from the top. Webby and Lena ran so they could be inside.

As Lena looked up in aw, Webby glanced over and smiled at the reflection of the lights in Lena's eyes.

“It's so cool!” Lena whispered.

Webby beamed. “I know right! It's better than what I was expecting!”

The boys quickly caught up. “Isn't it neat! They have this dome every year with different colors and decorations!” Huey said excitedly.

“Imagine if that star fell...chaos everywhere...” Louie muttered with a smirk.

“Shut up, you're ruining the moment...” Dewey whispered.

Huey laughed.

There was a clicking sound and the kids turned to see Donald holding up his phone as he took a photo.

“You know what. Taking the long way was actually worth it,” Scrooge said.

Each of the kids offered him a smile.


	30. Warmth

Lena was curled up on the couch with five blankets curled around her making a nest. She had an additional two blankets on top of her as she tried hiding from everyone and everything. She had the television on down low, for some reason she had a terrible headache.

“Lena?” Webby called out.

Lena groaned and ducked under the blankets. She hid under the blanket hoping Webby would leave.

Webby sat down next to her nest on the couch. “You doing alright?” She asked.

Lena shrugged. “I don't know, its super cold when I'm not in my blankets and my head hurts...” She muttered.

Webby hummed. “Stick your head out,” she said simply.

Lena whined. “Why?

“Just do it,” Webby said.

Lena poked her head out from her blanket pile and glared at Webby as Webby set her hand on Lena's forehead. “I don't feel sick...” she muttered.

“Well, you're running a fever. Your forehead is warm. I'm going to go get Granny see if we need to move you and your blanket pile back to your room or not,” Webby said.

“But its boring in my room,” Lena muttered.

“I'll bring the boys in and we can play a card game...” Webby said as she stood up. She quickly left to go find her grandmother.

Within a few minutes, Webby and Mrs. Beakley were back. Mrs. Beakley knelt down in front of Lena. “Alright, how are you feeling?”

“Uh, my head hurt and I feel cold when not in my blankets. I'm sure Scrooge wouldn't go without putting the heat on so I don't know what my deal is. Also, Webby says my forehead is warm, but other than that I don't feel sick. Like no icky stomach or sore throat...” Lena replied.

“Probably just a head cold. Have you eaten anything?”

“'Uh, I had some toast for breakfast and some hot chocolate to see if that would help me warm up a little bit afterwords...” Lena replied.

“Alright, I think you should be fine until after lunch and then after that I think it'd help if you took a nap,” Mrs. Beakley said.

“Can I take a blanket or two to the table?” Lena asked.

“I don't see why not,” Beakley replied. She stood back up. “I'll go finish up lunch. Webby you stay here with Lena, alright.”

Webby nodded her head. “Okay!” When Mrs. Beakley left she turned to Lena. “Would a hug help?”

Lena laughed. “No? I don't want to get you sick...” Lena said.

Webby shrugged. “Well, I'll come read to you anyways. If I get sick, I get sick...”

“Being sick sucks,” Lena pointed out. “Like, it takes forever for my thoughts to connect if they even do at all and everything is cold...”

Soon lunch was ready and Lena ate as much of it as she could before heading up to her room. As she was dozing off, the door to her room opened again and Webby snuck in. Lena watched as Webby headed over to her shelf by the end of her bed and then walked over to Lena's desk.

“What're you doing?” Lena asked.

Webby jumped slightly. “I told you I was going to read to you. I just didn't expect you to still be awake,” Webby whispered.

Lena gave a small smile. “You snuck in here thinking I was asleep?”

Webby shrugged. “I guess I'm a little worried,” Webby said sheepishly.

Lena shrugged. “Ii'll be fine, like you grandma said, its just a small head cold.”

Webby smiled and nodded her head. “'Yeah. Ready for me to read to you?”

Lena laughed. “Sure if you want.” She shifted slightly to get in a better position and started listening as Webby read a story about a mouse and a green gem of some sorts.


	31. New Years Kiss

The entire household was sitting in the TV room. On the coffee table were slices of cheese and stacks of crackers. On the television was the ball-drop to bring in the New Year. The boys were excitedly waiting for the countdown.

“Hey, hey Lena. You want a kiss?” Dewey asked.

Lena tensed up. “What! No! You're like twelve!”

Louie and Huey snorted. “Dewey, you've gotta stop offering them like that! You're going to get punched,” Huey said.

“I'm not stopping her if she hits you,” Donald said from his chair.

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Now think very carefully about your next few words...”

Dewey dug in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. He held his hand out and showed off a pile of chocolate candies. “Do you want a kiss?”

Lena pushed Dewey over and he fell on the floor. “You and your brothers need to figure out how to communicate better,” she said.

Scrooge laughed. “Maybe next time don't make it sound like a flirt,” he said.

Dewey let out an undignified squawk. “I didn't mean for it to sound like a flirt! I just asked her if she wanted a candy! You're supposed to share a kiss on New Years aren't you?”

Lena bursted out laughing. “You really think adults hand each other chocolate candies on New Years?”

“Yeah? Because they're good?” Dewey muttered.

Webby giggled. “When people say that phrase they don't mean candies...” Webby said.

Dewey made a gross face. “You mean they actually kiss on New Years?”

“Yeah, under fireworks...” Webby replied.

“If they're in the movies. It's usually just some place boring in reality...” Lena added.

“Gross...” Dewey grumbled.


End file.
